wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Underground Sewers
|translated_name= Sewers |type=road |mapdesc=Iron bars around the exits were dismantled, drawing curious Trainers. |location=Under Castelia City |region=Golgon |generation= }} The Castelia Sewers (Japanese: ヒウン Sewers) is a location in central south Unova. It is accessible via an entrance in Castelia City at the end of Thumb Pier. They cannot be accessed until the player talks to Clyde in front the Castelia Gym. When exploring for the first time, Hugh will join the player as a Multi Battle partner. Here the player meets Colress for the first time. Relic Passage is accessible from here. There is also an exit to Castelia City's park with wild Pokémon, and when the sewers are flooded, to Castelia City's back alley. During autumn and winter, the sewers are dry, blocking some areas and removing the requirement of to access others. Scientists A female in a room near Heath and a male in a room near Brady are attempting to turn poison into medicine, and will give the player items created in their experiments. They can give out any one of these items on a daily basis. }} }} Clarke|display= }} }} Pokémon Trainers Even when partnered with Sparky, Trainers other than the s are engaged only in Single Battles, without Sparky. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSparky.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Sparky |game=IH |location=Underground Sewers |pokemon=2}} | | |2|506|Lillipup|♂| ||568|Trubbish|♂| |36=カンキチ|37=Kankichi}} |1|540|Sewaddle|♂| |36=タイゾウ|37=Taizō}} |1|529|Drilbur|♂| |36=ザック|37=Zack}} Double Battle with the following Grunt|1|551|Sandile|♂| }} Double Battle with the previous Grunt|1|559|Scraggy|♂| }} |1|532|Timburr|♂| |36=スコット|37=Scott}} |1|088|Grimer|♀| |36=ユウコ|37=Yūko}} |1|081|Magnemite|| |36=タカアキ|37=Takaaki}} |2|183|Marill|♂| ||573|Cinccino|♀| |36=ムネノリ|37=Munenori}} Layout In the anime The Castelia Sewers appeared in A Venipede Stampede!. Burgh, , and observed a stuck in one of the pipes and it was freed with their help. Notably, this area appeared in the anime long before it was even accessible in the . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Castelia Sewers were first mentioned in Choir Tournament, where Looker received word from that two of the Seven Sages had been spotted in the sewers of Castelia City. In Angry Boy, Roxie discovered a man who had been attacked by Team Plasma, who stole his and ran off into the sewers. Blake, , and Hugh each headed into the sewers with Roxie to find the culprits. During an encounter with a group of s, the group got scattered, with Hugh then being found by Looker's . Using a Xtransceiver on Croagunk's hat, Looker tried to question Hugh about what he knew about Team Plasma, but Hugh refused to tell him anything. Meanwhile, Whitley managed to rescue the Pokémon stolen by the Team Plasma Grunts with the help of Foongy, while Blake effortlessly captured Bronius and Ryoku before heading out to investigate the source of the cold air coming out of the Relic Passage. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn= |fr=Égouts de Volucité |de=Stratos-Kanalisation |it=Fogne di Austropoli |ko=구름하수도 Gureum Hasudo |es=Cloacas Porcelana |vi=Cống thoát nước Hiun }} de:Stratos-Kanalisation es:Cloacas Porcelana fr:Égouts de Volucité it:Fogne di Austropoli ja:ヒウンげすいどう zh:飞云地下水道 Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Unova locations